objectshowfanonpediafandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Nadiya2000
Yeuford (talk) 19:27, July 13, 2014 (UTC) come see the remade assets right now u can recommend it in the comments and we'll put it for you! the link is here http://battlefordreamislandfanfiction.wikia.com/wiki/Remade_Assets I AM QP FROM DA. Sadly, I got banned a 3rd time. Reply from QP Aww, That's too bad. :( I hope you make your new account. AND AVOID FROM BANNING!!!! Wait, How Did you get Banned? (KawaiiRainbowChan (talk) 19:15, May 20, 2016 (UTC)) Reply You mean deviantart? If so, I'll say that because it is for no good reason... It's unfair. Nadiya2000 (talk) 14:46, June 6, 2016 (UTC) Hi nice to have you back, even though I haven't met you before! I'll be thankful to everyone who visits my profile! (talk) 14:52, June 6, 2016 (UTC) Reply Hello. :3 Do you know that i make games? Nadiya2000 (talk) 13:28, June 7, 2016 (UTC) :Oh really? That's cool, can you tell us what they are? 13:30, June 7, 2016 (UTC) :Umm… what's happened to him… I'll be thankful to everyone who visits my profile! (talk) 13:41, June 7, 2016 (UTC) ::Check out my Youtube channel, You'll see a (sort of) crossover game called "Tactics All-Star" that i'm working. :) Nadiya2000 (talk) 13:45, June 7, 2016 (UTC) :::Thanks! 13:47, June 7, 2016 (UTC) ::::I was born to trying to make those interesting crossover games for my friends. :3 Nadiya2000 (talk) 13:49, June 7, 2016 (UTC) Great job Nadiya! I'm really getting to know you better :) I'll be thankful to everyone who visits my profile! (talk) 13:53, June 7, 2016 (UTC) :Thank you, buddy. I appreciate your support. Nadiya2000 (talk) 13:56, June 7, 2016 (UTC) :Oh it's nothing, wish you have over 1,000 subs! :) I'll be thankful to everyone who visits my profile! (talk) 13:58, June 7, 2016 (UTC) ::I wish you can subscribe to me. ^u^ Nadiya2000 (talk) 14:00, June 7, 2016 (UTC) ::I'm sorry but… I don't have a YT channel. I'll be thankful to everyone who visits my profile! (talk) 14:06, June 7, 2016 (UTC) :::Aww... That's okay. Why don't you create one later or right now? Nadiya2000 (talk) 14:08, June 7, 2016 (UTC) :For some reasons, I find YouTube a terrible system after all the hate and many users also judge it in a way. I hope it becomes a good one again. Also, I don't like going on social media that much. Wikia is the only social media I'll be on ATM maybe I'll think about it. I'll be thankful to everyone who visits my profile! (talk) 23:29, June 7, 2016 (UTC) ::What about deviantart, do you find it a terrible system, too!? Nadiya2000 (talk) 02:21, June 8, 2016 (UTC) ::::Actually, I don't think Young Little Unicorn has ever heard of that. But if I could say anything, I would say that it is, due to the fact that the "Jaydude" drama or whatever is going on the OSC over there and stuffs. Most of the OSC memebers there are... eh, let's say immature and all. (Except for the users here that is a DA memebers over there) It's pretty okay when it's normal art and activity, but, well,, get cheesy and all when the authors asked them to, as a joke, or, as a joke. Overall, I would say that's it's a good system, save for the unnecessary swearing. 07:45, June 8, 2016 (UTC) :::::I see... At least I think this wiki has most of the great activities. Nadiya2000 (talk) 08:11, June 8, 2016 (UTC) ::I heard of DevientArt before and I don't find it bad. It's like Pp46 a perfectly good system, except for… some images are just inappropriate ugh. Other than that it's totally okay. I'll be thankful to everyone who visits my profile! (talk) 10:38, June 8, 2016 (UTC) ::: PP46? Nadiya2000 (talk) 12:57, June 8, 2016 (UTC) :Not Pp46 sorry, I'll be thankful to everyone who visits my profile! (talk) 13:22, June 8, 2016 (UTC) ::Then what are you talking about? Nadiya2000 (talk) 13:32, June 8, 2016 (UTC) It's just a silly mistake. I'll be thankful to everyone who visits my profile! (talk) 13:36, June 8, 2016 (UTC) :Oh, By the way, Have you ever played Worms? Nadiya2000 (talk) 13:52, June 8, 2016 (UTC) No. I'll be thankful to everyone who visits my profile! (talk) 13:54, June 8, 2016 (UTC) ::Some of them must've forgotten you after you've gone long… maybe you should make a blog to make them remember, does that sound good? :) I'll be thankful to everyone who visits my profile! (talk) 13:58, June 8, 2016 (UTC) :::I guess. Nadiya2000 (talk) 14:39, June 8, 2016 (UTC)